MasterGame
MasterGame is a 2.1 Medium Demon created by Serponge. It is an epic-rated level that plays like a long RPG game, using passwords to save progress, and continue from where the game left off on another attempt. This level, like the others in Serponge's AlterGame series, uses 2-Player Mode to allow two different types of inputs, namely turning and moving forward. Core Mechanics The two actions performed by tapping either side of the screen are as follows: *'Player 1:' Moves the player in the direction that they are currently facing. *'Player 2:' Rotates the player 90 degrees counterclockwise. The player also starts with three hit points, which are lost upon contact with enemies, as well as certain obstacles. Hitpoints are restored using save points, and additional hitpoints can be purchased through a shop in the starting area. Speaking of save points, these can be found in various places in the world. Rooms containing save points are marked with a green dot on the map (if you collect the map), and as a circle on the ground next to a statue in-game. Touching one will generate a code based on where you are and what you've done so far. There is a limit to how much time you can spend on the level in one attempt. A meter in the lower-right corner of the screen counts down how much time you have left. As it gets lower, messages will appear on the screen, reminding you to save. When the meter reaches one minute, it will count down in seconds, so you're not caught off guard when time is up. When the game ends by running out of time or by dying, a black overlay will drop down from the top of the screen, showing you the code that you need to use to return to the most recent save point. Password System At the beginning of the level, the player is met with a screen that allows you to input a six-number code. Using the 2-Player Mode controls, the player can manipulate the selection box as follows: *'Player 1:' Moves the selection box 1 to the right. The selection box will return to the first number if it is moved past the sixth number. *'Player 2:' Adds 1 to the number in the currently-selected box. The number will return to 0 if it is increased past 9. This screen will be present until the beginning of the song ends. Depending on what code you input, one of two things will happen: *'If the code is rejected:' The words "INVALID CODE" will appear in red on the screen, and the player will instantly crash. This occurs at around 4%. *'If the code is accepted:' The screen will flash white and fade to black, and will then load the game state that corresponds to the code. If the player decides to keep the code at 000000, then a new game will start. Areas WARNING: This part of the page contains potential spoilers. ---- If the player uses the code 000000, they will be met with a cutscene showing a ship sailing across the ocean before sinking. The basic story of the game will also be shown as scrolling text. The player starts off in a simple room with no exit. The next few rooms introduce basic game mechanics, such as walls and spikes. After this, the player will enter a room known as Pengo's Refuge, where they meet a lone penguin who explains that there is a monster up ahead, which prevents him from returning home. In addition, he will give the player the first quest of the game. Continuing onwards, the player will soon encounter a room with a green slime, known as The Monster Hideout. When within a certain range, the slime attacks by glowing red, then charging at the player's current position. Upon passing The Monster Hideout, the player will enter an area known as "Arctika Village". The village consists of a 2x2 square of rooms, and is inhabited by penguins. Some of them will give out quests if the player talks to them. This area also has the first save point in the game, located in the lower-right corner of the village. The two rooms below the save point contain a few obstacles here and there, and also another green slime in the second room. The next room introduces a moving block puzzle. The player has to push a block along a path slightly darker than the ground. Upon pushing the block once, it will move at a slow pace until it hits the edge of the path; it can be moved faster by pushing it while it's moving. The player has to move this block onto a button at the end of the path, and it will open a door to One room has another entrance to a room with a more simple block puzzle. Finishing it will open a door to a seemingly empty room, which has a secret exit leading to the Map item. ---- The first room in this area has a save point. To the left is a room with a penguin who will tell the player about a secret exit leading the starting area. To the right is a room that allows the player to take one of two different paths. The lower path involves a short obstacle course involving ice mechanics, spikes, and a blue slime that moves towards the player at a constant pace. The room with the slime also contains a switch puzzle, where three switches need to be pressed in the right order. Past these rooms, the player will find another penguin. Upon interacting with this penguin, a cutscene will play. The player will discover that he is a former crewmate of theirs, and will be forced to find key fragments that will unlock the Sea Door. Once the cutscene ends, a new area will be unlocked in the upper path. Speaking of which, the upper path contains simpler obstacles, but has a fight against a blue slime in a slightly harder arena. Upon passing this, the player will pass through simpler rooms (and end up in a dead end if they haven't finished the lower path yet), until they find a room with a ghostly penguin blocking the path. The player can turn their back to the penguin to lure it away from the exit, or take the secret path they find in the next room, which also has a save point. ---- This area introduces snow fields, which slow down the player while they move through it; and spiked blocks, which can move horizontally, vertically, or even in a circle. It is also split into an upper and lower path. The lower path contains simple puzzles involving these two elements, where the player just has to move with the right timing to avoid getting hit by a block. At the end of this path is a piece of a key. The upper path consists of tougher challenges, including rotating variants of the spiked blocks,. At the end of this is a young penguin, who can be interacted with in order to unlock the Frozen Maze. ---- The Frozen Maze is a special area exclusive to the Penga quest. Every room in the Maze has four exits, and going through the wrong exits sends the player back to the beginning. Some rooms also contain walls in the center, with markings showing which way to go. To get through the maze: Down 2 rooms, Right 3 rooms, Down 3 rooms, Left 5 rooms, Up 3 rooms, Left 2 rooms. ---- This is a small area, dedicated to the collection of the second piece of the key. It is initially hidden, but the collection of the first key fragment will allow the player to access it. The area contains a moving block puzzle, which unlocks a room containing the second key fragment. This fragment unlocks the Desert and Volcano areas. ---- This area contains a lot of cacti. Some of them have differently-colored flowers, indicating that they will charge at the player if they get too close, similar to the green slime. The area is somewhat split into two, with one being an open desert and the other being the inside of a building. The area is rather large; this is mostly because Penrich's quest involves finding items that have been scattered around. ---- This is a small area, which is dedicated to the collection of the third key. It introduces the Heat mechanic, which rises whenever the player touches lava or fire, but otherwise increases at a very slow rate. There are several rooms here, where the player has to avoid lava and fire shooters. Upon collecting the key in the last room, a shortcut is added, which allows the player to escape more quickly than before. Upon exiting the Volcano Core, the player's Heat level is retained, but it decreases at a steady pace. ---- The Sea Door can be found two rooms to the right of the top-left corner. It will only open once all three key fragments have been found, and once this is done, the player can open it by interacting with it the same way one would interact with a penguin. Speaking of penguins, the crewmate from before is beyond the door, and he gives out the code to the final boss battle, like a save point. Upon entering this code, another door will open, and the player will find a bridge leading into the ocean. Here, the player will meet the final boss, which is a blue, circular, floating robot with what appears to be a penguin inside. In Phase 1, the player has to go through several rooms, each containing obstacles such as spiked blocks. The boss will fire lasers periodically, while also moving around. The fifth room ends up being a dead-end, where Phase 2 begins. In Phase 2, the boss obtains two additional laser cannons. The player must survive its shots while waiting for a white beam of light to appear from one of the boss' laser cannons (or the boss itself). Touching this beam of light damages the boss, and the player has to reduce its health to 0. At 66% health, the boss also gains an additional laser cannon that fires horizontally and follows the player; and at 33% health, the boss gains the ability to fire three projectiles at the player. In Phase 3, the boss retreats, and the player gets a wooden plank to ride on and chase it down. The boss soon regenerates, and the player now has to survive the boss' attacks for a short time, as lightning whittles down the last bit of its health. Once it hits zero, the boss explodes. One final cutscene plays, and it is revealed that the penguin controlling the boss was actually the boss itself, who had taken the player's human (or in this case, penguin) appearance. The penguins are grateful for the player's success. Quests Three rooms away from the starting area, the player will find a penguin named Pengo. This penguin will explain that he is stuck in this area and wants to return to his home, but a monster in an upcoming area is preventing him from doing so. Once he is finished talking, the player will receive this quest. In the lower-left corner of Arctika Village, the player will find an entrance to a room with a button and a door. Standing on the button will open the door. Pengo will immediately run through and enter the next room, and the quest will be completed. In the upper-right corner of Arctika Village, the player will meet a blue penguin known as Pengi. He will tell the player about a map in the room to the right of the one they are currently in. Once he is finished talking, the player will receive this quest. In the block puzzle room, the second room from the start of the puzzle has an exit leading to a simpler block puzzle. Solve this puzzle to gain access to the next room; there will then be a secret exit in that room, which leads to the map. Touch the map to collect it and finish the quest. In the lower-left corner of Arctika Village, the player will find a pink penguin. Upon interacting with her, she will express concern about her daughter, who has become lost somewhere. Once she is finished talking, the player will receive this quest. At the end of the Frozen Valley, the player will find a young penguin named Ping. The player needs to guide her through the Frozen Maze in order to get back to Arctika and reunite her with her mother. Once the Frozen Maze has been completed, Ping will return to her mother, completing the quest. To get through the maze: Down 2 rooms, Right 3 rooms, Down 3 rooms, Left 5 rooms, Up 3 rooms, Left 2 rooms. Below the room next to the room with the save point, the player will find a penguin called Penrich. He explains that he has lost all his stuff, and makes a pun on his name, before offering the player some glasses if he helps him. Once he is finished talking, the player will receive this quest. Penrich's stuff includes a pair of glasses two rooms to the left of the save point, a spear below the room in the top-left corner of the map, a jewel next to the Frozen Maze exit, and a second spear above the room with the jewel. Return to Penrich once the player has finished the quest, and once he is finished talking, the quest will be completed. Penrich will keep the jewel and two spears, but the player will be given the pair of glasses. Above Penrich's room, the player will find another penguin named Penkewl. Upon interacting with him, he acknowledges that the player is looking for quests, and comes up with one of his own. He places a red point on the map, which the player has to reach within 100 seconds. In the goal room, the player will find a glowing yellow light. Touch it, and the quest will be completed. Trivia * You can immediately enter the code 988255 and start the battle with the boss. * Although it is technically only 6 minutes in length, it could be considered to be the longest rated level due to the multiple lengthy attempts required to complete it. *The core game mechanics in this game are similar to those found in AlterGame XVI, also by Serponge. *After beating the game, the player receives a code for "Hard Mode". In this mode, the cube is replaced by its penguin form from before, spiked blocks are placed in more places, and the boss is red instead of blue. *This level won an award in the GD 2.1 Awards for Best Original Game. Walkthrough .]]Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Multiplayer levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels